


My Brother and My Babysitter

by orphan_account



Series: The Babysitter [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Scott, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Eating out, Female Biology, Incest, M/M, Mention of heats, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Omega Alex, Omega Pietro, Omega/Omega, Omegas are biologically female, Oral Sex, Orgasms, PWP, Porn, Rough Sex, Scott is creepy, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, coming, dub-con, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pietro is a very well-developed Omega who has taken on the task of watching over Scott and Alex Summers, but when Alex takes him into his bedroom to get to know him a little better, Scott can't help but listen in and let his imagination run wild.
Relationships: Alex Summers/Scott Summers (mentioned), Pietro Maximoff/Alex Summers, Pietro Maximoff/Scott Summers, Remy LeBeau/Pietro Maximoff (mentioned)
Series: The Babysitter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642393
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	My Brother and My Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a bit darker at parts. All Omegas have biologically female bodies, so vaginas and breasts. Most are less developed, but some are more. Scott is 13 in this and listens in, it is mentioned that he wants to be with Pietro, but that never happens outside of his fantasy. The only actual sex that occurs is between Alex who is 15 and Pietro who is 17, both of them consenting, though not to having Scott listen in. Please mind the tags. If that bothers you then please don't read it. There will be more installments to this fic, you can find me and request more content on my Tumblr at previouslysaltyfandombrat. I am taking suggestions and ideas for the next chapters, one chapter will be between Bobby and Pietro while the other is between Scott and Pietro directly. I love comments and will reply to anyone who takes the time to leave something, so please add anything you like to this! :) For the sake of this story and all my other stories, Marvel Quicksilver is Pietro and X-Men Quicksilver is Peter. Thank you, lovelies, hope you enjoy.

The noises coming from Alex’s bedroom were easy enough to recognize, even in Scott’s young mind. He may have only been thirteen, but he knew what was going on between his brother and his babysitter. Everyone knew Peter’s reputation around town, he was the sort of guy who gave Omegas a bad name from how easy he was to get with. Peter slept with both Alphas and Omegas, and there was even a rumor he had slept with Remy LeBeau, his physics teacher. Despite only being seventeen, most people had already taken a shot at him and he always seemed to enjoy it. It was a surprise that he kept getting hired to work as a babysitter for families at all, but he was a young Omega who was caring and gentle with children. 

Despite Alex being fifteen, their parents still decided that was too young to be left home alone with Scott. Unlike Scott, Alex had already presented as an Omega and had been presented for over two years now, presenting very young. Omegas tended to present earlier than Alphas, though. Sure, Alex was pretty developed, but still not as far along as Peter was. The silver-haired Omega was truly filled out and enough to entice any person, Alpha or Omega, with how he looked. He had thickly curved hips and large, yet tight breasts that would only grow in size once someone had put their pups into him. Alex’s body was gorgeous, but nowhere near what Peter was, his own chest barely a handful and his legs far slimmer than Peter’s. 

Their differences didn’t stop Scott from fantasizing about both of them together, especially as he sat outside of Alex’s bedroom door and listened to them having sex. His ear was pressed close to the door as he sat beside it, a hard tent in his basketball shorts, but he didn’t touch it. Not yet, he thought to himself as his cock stood meekly between his thighs, only being able to create a small bulge there. Inside the room, there was a sound of soft slurping noises and wet suction sounds echoing. Scott’s eyes twisted closed as he imagined the pair laid out before him, happy to let him watch them, a live porn show inside of his own imagination. Alex was laid out on the bed and his head was in between Peter’s milky colored thighs. 

His tongue was moving wildly over Peter’s hairless cunt, pressing hard into his hole before flicking delicately over his clit, which was small and hidden behind his hood. On the other side, Alex had a hand in the middle of his own legs where his hairy pussy was on full display. Where Alex was slim everywhere else, he was large downstairs and his own juices matted his hair together, pulled apart by his thick fingers probing in between his own lips to slip inside of himself. Alex was shifting his hips slowly, his enlarged clit rubbing against the palm of his hand and forcing soft noises out of him which vibrated against Peter in turn. The older Omega had his hands buried in Alex’s hair, gentle, not pushing him or pulling it. He was just petting him. 

Omegas were always so soft and easy, just like Peter was as Alex worked him through his orgasm, making the man come into his mouth and he just kept licking at him until his thighs were trembling. Suddenly, the scene before him cut to another. Similar, but still different enough to send a full shiver down Scott’s spine. This time, Alex was crouching near Peter’s chest, holding the boy by the back of his head with both hands. He was rocking his hips into Peter’s mouth, making the boy suck his clit. It wasn’t large enough to actually fuck anything, though it was far larger than any Omegas Scott had seen in porn, though Alex always had more Alpha traits about him than most. Maybe this was just another example of one of them, maybe. 

Alex would be louder than Peter, grunting and moaning low in his throat, coming out as more of a growl at times. He would be rougher than Peter too, forcing the boy’s head down on his clit, murmuring filthy things to him. Even demeaning him, maybe, calling him a slut and swearing at him. Peter alternated between hard suction on Alex’s clit to rough lapping down to his slit and Scott had to bite back a moan. He wanted Peter to do that to him, to suck his cock and lick at his balls like he was dying for it. Scott wondered if Peter could fit both into his mouth at once and figured he could, he was still growing into himself and his cock was now just a tad shorter than his pinky and about the girth of his thumb. But Peter would love it just the same.

Then Scott’s mind settled on what he really wanted, he wanted to watch Peter getting fucked out. His mind went to the box of toys he knew Alex had, he had seen them more than once when he was snooping. Once, he had even sat down and investigated all of them while Alex was out of the house. There were some toys that vibrated in his hand at the push of a button, making him jump and stroke the vibrating point across his skin, trying to imagine what it would feel like. Alex also had some very realistic and very large toys, thick and long monsters that had deep ridges all over them. His own body ached in sympathy at the thought of his brother being stretched open by something so huge. It had made Scott harder too.

There was something he was less than proud of himself for doing as he looked over Alex’s toys. He opened the lube bottle, taking the top off of it entirely to spit into the lube. The urge had just come over him, though he wasn’t sure exactly why. It was certainly hot that night to hear Alex moaning, knowing his spit had slicked the way for his unknowing brother. Another thing he wasn’t so sure about was what he did to one of Alex’s toys. He knew he couldn’t ejaculate yet and it would be hard to hide on Alex’s things. So, instead, he picked a toy out of the box. It was a long and smooth toy, bright neon pink with a plastic twist at the bottom. He wasn’t sure how it could make Alex feel good, but he took his own cock out.

Scott rubbed himself all over the toy, getting the small amount of fluid his cock did produce onto Alex’s toy. As he felt himself getting closer to the edge, he pressed the tip of the toy hard against his head and shuddered through intense waves of pleasure. He was only halfway finished when he heard the door open downstairs and quickly hid Alex’s things again. Scott had rubbed himself against his bed all night, thinking about Alex putting something inside of himself after he had gotten off all over it. It was as close as he was ever going to get to being inside of Alex unless he forced the Omega down during heat, when Alex would be begging for a nice Alpha to claim his cunt. But Alex never had heats when he was around Scott, oddly. 

Inside the bedroom, the moans were louder now and there was a harder slapping sound. Scott realized Alex must be using one of his toys on Peter, maybe one of the big toys that would stretch Peter’s poor cunt until it felt like it was going to split in half. Peter was releasing a high-pitched whine quickly after, he must have finally come, and it had Scott letting out a moan as well as he shivered through his own climax. It hit him in waves, making him shudder and whimper through the powerful orgasm, it made him come harder than he ever had when he was on his own. It felt like electric shocks all throughout his body now. And suddenly, all too quickly, all the slapping noises from inside the room ceased and the bedroom door opened. 


End file.
